BabyBabyWhere are the Babies
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna and Ian find a new playmate....


Baby.Baby.Where are the Babies.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I give credit to all the author of books I might have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks to my beta for all her hard work keeping up with the kids. and me. (Just another snapshot back in time.) Rated: G-shippy-sap  
  
Soft.oh, the bed felt sooo good to his aching muscles. Sighing with contentment John stretched his sore arms and legs. Borrowing his shoulders deeper into the mattress he sighed once more. 'Oh, yeah this is what a tired man needs.now if he could tempt Aeryn into join him.'.  
  
Opening one eye he saw Aeryn had finished dressing. 'Frell.he missed the best part.'  
  
Glancing over her shoulder she saw John laying on his back, in the middle of the bed seemingly a sleep. She would check on the children once more before joining him. 'Maybe he'll let her help work the stiffness out.' With that thought she hurried out the door.  
  
John rolled over to face Aeryn's side of the bed. 'Maybe, when she comes back he could entice her to help him work out the stiffness.' A dreamy smile came onto his face at the notion.  
  
Aeryn hummed softly as she went into Ian's room. He was such a good baby, sleeping through most the night. A single soft light burned close by so she could see..'Ian.where was he.'  
  
Reaching over into the crib she raised his bedcovers. No, he wasn't under them. Scanning the room she didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Ian?" She called out. "Ian, where are you?"  
  
She rapidly searched the room and he was nowhere to be found. Rushing out she went across into Aeryanna's room. Aeryn found her bed abandoned also. 'Where in the frell were her children?'  
  
Hitting her comm she called. "John? John, wakeup! "  
  
Receiving no response she shouted louder. "JOHN!!!!"  
  
John had rolled onto his back again; he was hoping Aeryn would join him soon. Comfortable, he let his eyes droop closed, telling himself he would rest them until.he heard Aeryn shouting. Sitting up quickly he had Winona in his hand ready for action, only to realize the shouting was coming over the comms.  
  
He answered. "Aeryn what's wrong?"  
  
"The children are gone."  
  
"Gone? Where are they gone to?" He asked foolishly.  
  
Exasperated Aeryn snapped back. "How in the frell am I to know? Get your eema down here now. "  
  
Breaking contact with him, Aeryn commed Pilot next. "Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Officer Sun."  
  
"Have you detected anyone around or near the children's room?"  
  
"No, why?" He asked concerned.  
  
"The children are missing. Have the DRD's start searching." She ordered, her Peacekeeper training kicking in.  
  
"At once."  
  
"Chiana? D'Argo?" Aeryn commed them at the same time she moved into the corridor. John walked out of Ian's room joining her.  
  
"Chiana.D'Argo." She was shouting again.  
  
Laying a hand on her arm John tried to calm her. The words died on his lips at the look she gave him. "Frelling comms. John, where could the children be?"  
  
"Only way to know is to start searching. I'll get D'Argo and Chi to help."  
  
Pilot's excited voice broke in. "Commander.Aeryn.a DRD's has found them."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In command."  
  
"Anyone with them?"  
  
"Yes, Rygel."  
  
Looking at each other John and Aeryn broke out into a run.  
  
Aeryanna was laughing and clipping her hands as Rygel sped around the room with Ian in his thronesled.  
  
"Un'le Rygey, faster.faster." She called out.  
  
Eight DRD eye-stems twirled in sequence as Rygel's sled moved around the room. Pilot couldn't believe what he was observing. The only member in the crew that groused about the children all the time was playing with them? As Crichton would say. 'Who would believe it?'  
  
Giggling, Ian waved his arms every time they flew by Aeryanna. Coming to a stop next to the excited girl, Rygel sat his sled down laughing with them.  
  
Aeryn and John having rushed into Command watched the scene in disbelief. When Rygel parked next to Aeryanna, Aeryn reacted.  
  
"Rygel, what the frell do you think you are doing taking the children out of their rooms?"  
  
Startled, Ian started to cry. Aeryanna jumped guiltily.  
  
Irate, Rygel spurted off. "I have you know it was I who discovered your children wandering the corridors while you two where frelling each other."  
  
Picking up her crying son, Aeryn looked down at the toad with distain. "And you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"I don't care what you believe, Peacekeeper. It would do you good if you pay closer attention to these children then creating more."  
  
John was staring down at his daughter; half listening to the argument. Aeryanna's eyes had filled with tears, and John's heart went out to her. Her lower lip began to tremble. Large tears ran down her small cheeks splashing onto her folded hands.  
  
"Aeryn, I think Rygel could be telling the truth." John told her softly.  
  
Gazing over at Aeryanna, comprehension washed over Aeryn's face. 'Frell now she was going to have to apologize to Rygel.'  
  
John saved her the trouble. "Thanks, Rygel, for watching over them for us."  
  
"Well, as long as you know.you both owe me a very big favor." With that exit line Rygel lift Command.  
  
John kneeled down in front of Aeryanna. In a soothing voice he said. "It's all right, baby. You just gave your mother and me a freight when we couldn't find you and Ian."  
  
"I sorrwy, Daddy." She said through tears. Gathering her up into his arms he kissed her on the head. She buried her face into his neck softly crying. Aeryn leaned over and trailed her fingers down Aeryanna's cheek.  
  
"Aeryanna, its okay you don't need to be afraid." She tried to reassure her daughter.  
  
Ian raised his head from Aeryn's shoulder and garbled around his thumb. "Mom'a, sle'py."  
  
"I think these two have had enough night adventures. Time for bed." John announced as they took them back to their rooms.  
  
"One thing for sure." Aeryn said. "Starting tomorrow I'm going to get with Pilot and see what we can do about assigning two DRD's to help watch over them."  
  
"Hmmm, rolling Nannies.that a great idea, honey." John said smiling.  
  
"Nannies?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you after we get everyone to bed and.." John hit his comm. "Pilot, could we have a couple of DRDs to watch over the children tonight?"  
  
"Of course, Commander. I already have four waiting for you at the children's quarters."  
  
"Oh yeah, Nannies to the Rescue."  
  
Fin? 


End file.
